Let's Celebrate!
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - With Toshiro's birthday right around the corner, Momo has prepared a very special present for her beloved husband. The only thing is: what is it?


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Miyuki Hitsugaya, Naomi Yoshida-Hitsugaya, Miyako Hinamori, and Tatsuya Hinamori.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy Birthday Toshiro! What better way to celebrate this special day with one of my infamous HitsuHina one shots! This one's inspired after watching an episode of "America's Funniest Home Videos." I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."

* * *

**Let's Celebrate!**

Momo slowly opened her eyes to the welcoming sun rays. She glanced over at the window to see the bright scenery of the great outdoors. Seeing that it is morning, she turned her body to one side and meet with the sleeping face of her white haired husband. Hinamori let out a warm smile.

Normally, he would be already up and about. However, last night's activities must have worn him out. Good thing today's a weekend. She extended a hand out to brush his messy bangs aside. After getting a better view of his peaceful face, she leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

Once she pulled away, she carefully removed the blanket from her body. Just as she is about to leave the safety of her bed, Hinamori felt a tug on her wrist. She froze and looked over her shoulder to see her sleeping beloved grabbing her out of reflex. "Mm, peaches..."

Momo covered her mouth to suppress her laugh. After all the time they've spent together, she still found his sleep talking to be quite adorable and amusing. Cautiously, she broke free from his loose grip and walked over to the messy pile of clothes on the side. Once she picked them up, she tossed his clothes at the end of the mattress while she put on hers. By the time she was fully dressed; Momo tip toed out of the bedroom and went downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, she snatched her jacket and scarf from the coat hook while she continued into the front entrance. She put on her outer layers; she temporarily left the house to claim any deliveries in the mailbox outside. No wanting to stay out in the wintry weather, she hurried back inside. Momo hugged herself and shivered.

"Brr, it's cold."

She hastily removed her shoes and ran to the heater in the living room to warm up. After a few minutes, she began checking the mail: one by one.

"Bills, bills, some flyers, more bills, envelope..."

Just as she is about to check the next mail, she stopped to take another look at the thin dirty orange envelope. Wasting no time, Hinamori walked over to the coffee table and dropped the unneeded mail. After taking a seat on the comfy sofa, she tore the edge of the envelope. Feeling anxious, she checked the contents inside. A bright smile appeared on her face.

Suddenly, she raised her head and looked around. Realizing the noise is coming from upstairs, Momo hastily put the thin contents back into the envelope stuffed it in the pocket inside her jacket. After taking a mental note that she needs to get it gift wrapped, she hurried into the kitchen to take off her coat and scarf. After resting them on one of the dining chairs, she went to check the food in the fridge. From there, she carefully listened to the footsteps until a pair of arms wrap around and pulled her back. She received a loving kiss on the cheek before she heard his familiar voice, "Good morning Momo."

Hinamori giggled as she turned around to give her husband a quick smooch. "Good morning to you, birthday boy."

"Oh," Hitsugaya asked. "It's that time of year already?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, it is."

"In that case, I want my present."

"Patience Toshiro," Momo said. "You'll get when it's ready."

"...Fine." He wrapped his arms around her waist. Once he pulled her close, he whispered in her ear, "Then, I want my _other_ present."

Then, he began planting kisses on her neck. Feeling ticklish, Momo giggled. "You're so demanding."

"...Because I love you."

"I love you too, but Toshiro..."

Hitsugaya pulled away to look at her in the eyes. "Hn?"

Hinamori lowered her head. Once she found the words to say, she raised her head and replied, "I have my...you know what."

"Oh..." Realizing what she's talking about, the young man placed his hands down and turned his gaze away. "I thought you would have it next week."

"I thought so too, but...it came earlier than expected."

Toshiro sighed with defeat. Feeling his sentiments, Momo took his hand. Once she got his attention, she cracked a small smile. "I'll conceive soon enough. Be glad that both of us are able to make children."

He smiled back. "I know."

All of a sudden, the young couple heard a loud ringing sound. "I'll make breakfast while you take the call."

He nodded before he parted with his wife and went into the living room. Once he picked up the phone, he put it against his ear and answered, "Hitsugaya residence; this is Toshiro."

"Ohayo Hitsugaya!" a cheery voice replied, causing the white haired man to distance himself from the phone. "Are you enjoying your birthday so far?"

He sighed with defeat before he put the phone against his ear once more. "Good morning, Matsumoto. Why are you up so early?"

"Oh, I had to get things ready for your birthday party."

Toshiro paused. "You do understand that I'm twenty-two now, right?"

"Yes," Rangiku replied. "You're still young. Besides, you and Hinamori got married right after you graduated from high school."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. Why did he even bother argue with her? "Fine, do what you want."

"Be sure to show up at my place by eleven. Everyone's going to be there including your mother, Miyako-san, Hinamori-san, and your sister."

"W-Wait a minute," Toshiro said. "Miyuki's going to be there too?"

"Yep, she flew in last night."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Hitsugaya replied. "I could have picked her up at the airport."

"She wanted it to be a surprise, but I decided to spoil the fun."

Once again, he sighed. "Alright; I'll see you soon."

"Bye!"

"Ja ne."

With that said Toshiro hung up the phone and went to the kitchen. It is where he found his beautiful wife placing a bowl of steamed vegetables on the dinner table. Momo raised her head and noticed his presence. "Hey, what did Rangiku-san say?"

Hitsugaya walked over to take a seat by the table. He replied, "She wanted us to be at her place by eleven. Apparently, she's throwing a birthday party for me."

"Aww, that's nice of her to do that."

As she took her seat beside him, Hinamori replied, "Yes, but I hope it doesn't go out of hand like what happened on her birthday."

"I'm sure it won't."

"When you put my sister and Matsumoto in the same room, a disaster is bound to happen."

"Eh?" Momo blinked. "Miyuki-san is coming to the party too?"

"Yeah, she flew in from Osaka last night."

"I can't wait to see her again."

He smiled. "Me too."

Toshiro left his seat for a moment to give his wife a sweet kiss. "Are you ready to eat now?"

Hitsugaya nodded his head. "I'm starving."

* * *

As they are walking to their destination, Hinamori noticed her beloved husband taking quick glances at the bag in her right hand. Knowing exactly what he's thinking, she merely smiled. It is only a matter of time before he breaks the silence and asks her a question. "So, what is in there?"

"Your present."

"Okay," he replied. "What's inside the present?"

Momo giggled. "You'll find out when you open it later."

Suddenly, he began whining like a child. "Do I really have to?"

"Yes, you do."

Toshiro groaned. "Fine; be mean."

Deciding to comfort him, she gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I love you, Shiro."

Hitsugaya sighed. "I love you too, Momo."

Once they arrived, he extended his finger out and rang the doorbell. After putting his hand down, Hitsugaya took a step back. With Hinamori at his side, the young couple waited for the resident of the house answer their call. From the other side, they heard a pair of familiar voices. "Hey, can you answer the door?"

"Okay!"

Soon, the front door opened to reveal a young woman with long dark brown hair and aquamarine eyes. Upon seeing them, she broke into a bright smile. "Toshiro! Momo!"

"Miyuki-san!" The happy raven haired girl pulled the older female into a welcoming embrace. "It's great to see you again!"

"Same here." Once she pulled away, the older Hitsugaya sibling went to hug her little brother. "Shiro."

"Yuki."

Once they released one another, the older female folded her arms over her chest. She grinned with amusement. "I hope you're treating Momo-chan well."

Toshiro chuckled. "Of course, I am. If I didn't, we would have gotten divorced a long time ago."

"That's true."

Hinamori giggled. As they entered the residence, she asked, "So, what you've been up to lately?"

"Oh, nothing really."

After closing the door behind them, Toshiro and Momo began taking off their footwear. "Have you decided to settle down with your boyfriend yet?"

"Actually, I broke up with him a month ago."

"Eh, why?"

Miyuki cracked a faint smile. "He said he likes someone else now."

"Oh..."

She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed with defeat. Without any warning, she smacked Hitsugaya's back. As a result, the force caused him to cough. "You're so lucky, Toshiro. You only have to go across the street to find the love of your life."

With her hands joined together, she turned around and prayed to the heavens.

"I'm starting to feel like I'm not meant to be loved."

"I'm sure you'll find him," her white haired brother said. "You're still young."

She glanced over her shoulder and shot him a stern look on her face. "I'm a single twenty-three year old woman. This maiden flower only has a few more years of youth left."

"Ah sure..."

Miyuki giggled. "That's what Okaa-san would say, right?"

He smiled back. "I can imagine."

"Speaking about Naomi-san," Momo said, "here she comes."

"Toshiro!" the mother Hitsugaya exclaimed. "Momo-chan!"

With her arms out, she wrapped them around her daughter in-law.

"It has been so long!"

Hinamori laughed hesitantly.

"We just saw each other last..." Then, she noticed her mother in-law feeling around her lower body area. Afterward, she went ahead to check her forehead temperature and compared it to hers. "...week?"

Knowing exactly what his mother's up to, Hitsugaya folded his arms and sighed with defeat. He said, "Okaa-san..."

"Okay, I'll leave her alone."

"What is mother so worried about?" Miyuki asked. "Momo is not sick or anything, right?"

"She's just checking for any signs of pregnancy," Toshiro replied. "Somehow, she found out that we were trying to make a kid."

"Oh..." She turned to Naomi. "Okaa-san, don't worry so much; if it happens, it happens. Besides, if you keep doing that, you might stress them out and it's not healthy."

All of a sudden, the older female Hitsugaya placed her bottom fist on top of her hand palm. "Ah, you're right! I shall leave you two alone."

As Naomi left the three young adults alone, the white haired man raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Hey, at least mother won't nag at you about this for a while."

He paused. "Good point."

With that said, they made their way into the living room to meet with the rest of the party guests. "Hey everyone! Guess who finally arrived to the party?"

Upon hearing Miyuki's voice, everyone stopped what they were doing to take a look at the additional people in the Matsumoto residence. Before anyone could say anything, the head of the Hinamori family spread his arms out and called out, "My sweet peach!"

But before he could hug his little girl, his wife took hold of his ear and pulled on it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Okay," Miyako said. "Enough with all the dramatics and act like a mature adult."

As the Hinamori parents are bickering with one another, Momo and Toshiro are greeted by their friends: Gin and Rangiku. "You two took your sweet time."

Hitsugaya gave the older man a stern look. "That's what happens when you don't tell us about this beforehand."

"So, you had plans for your birthday."

"Yes, I planned to relax for the whole day. However, I should have known better that Matsumoto and my mother would do something like this."

"We've been doing this for several years already," Rangiku replied. "By now, you should have caught on."

"Yes, but I usually forget about my birthday during this time of year."

Miyuki giggled. "Blaming Christmas for your faults?"

"...Partially."

"Enough with the birthday blues and take a seat here!" Naomi exclaimed. "It's time to get this party started!"

He sighed with defeat. "Whatever you say..."

With that said, he walked over to take his seat in front of his birthday cake. Just as Naomi is about to say something, Toshiro gave his mother a look.

"Okaa-san, I would really appreciate it if you didn't sing the birthday song."

"What?" she asked. "What is wrong with singing the song?"

He paused. "Well, what do you think?"

She groaned. "Fine; make a wish and blow the candles."

Toshiro briefly glanced at his wife, who is sitting beside him. After giving her a smile, he resumed his attention to the lit candles on the cake and gently blew them out. Everyone broke out into a cheer. Once the cheery mood settled down, Rangiku asked, "Now, let's eat the cake!"

"I'll go get the knife," Gin said, making his way to the kitchen.

Matsumoto soon followed his lead. "Hey, don't forget about the fork and plates!"

As Hitsugaya is removing the candles from the cake, Hinamori tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Toshiro."

"Yeah, Momo?"

"Now, you can open it."

Hitsugaya looked down to see a blue wrapped present with a green bow on top. Accepting the gift from his wife, he placed it on the table and began tearing through the unneeded decorations. With the others closely watching, Miyuki asked, "What did Momo give you?"

"I don't know yet." By the time he managed to open the lid, he looked inside the box's contents. He raised an eyebrow and removed the item from its package. "She got me a photo album."

"That's it?"

The younger sibling flipped the empty box upside down and fiercely shook it. Seeing that nothing came out, he put it right side up and nodded. "Yup, that's it."

The young wife giggled and said, "You have to look inside to find it."

With that said he opened the album to the first page and found a black and white photograph. Wondering what it is, he raised the album to get a better look at it. Looming over his shoulders, the Hitsugaya and Hinamori parents also tried to see the present Momo has given Toshiro. Realizing what it is, Naomi let out a gasp. "Oh my gosh, is this what I think it is?"

At that moment, a thought came into mind. Hitsugaya turned to his wife and asked, "Momo, is this...our baby?"

Hinamori blushed and slowly nodded her head. "Tanjoubi omedetou, Toshiro."

"Momo..."

"Kyaa!" Without any warning, Naomi and Miyako joined hands and began jumping with joy. "We're going to be grandmothers!"

"Wait a minute," Tatsuya said. "That means I'm going to be a grandfather!"

"Of course, silly!" Miyako exclaimed. "We're going to have a grandchild!"

"Yay!" Miyuki threw her hands into the air. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Congratulations," Gin replied.

"Thanks Ichimaru-san," Hinamori said.

"Yay!" Matsumoto cheered. "I'm going to be a god parent!"

Upon hearing that, Toshiro shot the strawberry orange haired woman a stern look. "If you have a kid with Ichimaru, then I'll think about it."

"What?" She then pointed a finger at her childhood friend and said, "Oh no, I'm not having a kid with him!"

"Eh, why not?" Gin asked.

"I fear what he or she is going to look like when it's born."

"That's so mean."

Hitsugaya then turned to Hinamori. "So all the things you mentioned before, were they were lies?"

Momo nodded. "Yeah, I didn't want to spoil the surprise. Are you happy?"

With a smile on his face, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled his wife close. "Of course, I am."

Then, he leaned over and gave her a loving kiss.

"We're going to become parents."

She smiled back. "I can't wait."

"Okay!" They turned their attention to the older orange haired female, who is passing out all the juice glasses. Once everyone got one, she raised hers out. With the others following her lead, she exclaimed, "To this special occasion: let's celebrate!"

"Kanpai!"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Ohayo**_ - Good Morning,_** Ja ne**_ - Good Bye _(informal/casual)_, _**Okaa-san** _- Mother, _**Tanjoubi Omedetou**_ - Happy Birthday,_** Kanpai** _- Cheers

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoy it! I'll be back soon with my HitsuHina Family Christmas fan fiction. Laterz!

**_~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE! ~_**


End file.
